izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Constellations
ZATR(Tak) : Zim had never fallen in love before in his life. He had never cared who he killed or who had died. And now he started to regret not caring. He hadn't cared about throwing Tak into space, because all he cared about was the Tallest, serving the Irken Armada, and completing his mission. No one took his mission, and if someone tried, he would save the Earth by stopping them. He had barely noticed or cared, because all he cared about them was destroying the planet himself. But now, he felt something that he thought was love. "Tak..." he whispered to himself while working in his lab. "Do you miss her, mastah?" GIR asked. "No. Ah...a tack. I..I stepped on a tack. It might've been one of those tacks that turn you into a giant bologna still lying around." GIR looked concerned. "Relax, GIR!" Zim snapped. "I'll be fine!" But he wouldn't be fine until Tak came back. : Every night after that, Zim walked up to the top of the hill. He looked up at the stars, and when he did, he saw Tak's head as a constellation, made by thousands of glittering stars. : And every night, Tak looked trough her telescope, one of the few things that still worked after she crash-landed on Blorch. Each time she looked at Earth, she saw Zim standing on the hill with sad eyes. His contacts made his eyes look so.... sensitive and kind. He usually wasn't a very nice Irken, but deep down, she knew he had a fragile heart. He was both emotionally and physically weak. When she saw him like this, it made her worried. "No! I will never! He..'' ruined my life''! He was foolish enough to desperately need to open a snack machine! With a giant robot! I will never fall in love!" Every night she tried hard to keep her mind of Zim. She had to, in order to concentrate on fixing her ship. If only she could just... Focus! : The next day, MiMi came up to her and tapped her arm with her head. "What is it?" Tak asked excitedly. The SIR ran to the door as if to say "C'mon! I'll show you!" So Tak followed MiMi out of the door of the deserted den and into the inhabited parts of the planet. Soon, she noticed that the planet had been flattened and turned into a giant parking lot. On the edge of the parking lot, there was a Spittle Runner like hers. Painted red and slightly hand-built. Inside, there was a small note that read "To: You! ''From: Skoodge" ''She decided that "You" meant whoever found the ship. She hopped in and headed back to Earth. : Zim was watching the sky as always, but this night was different! A shooting star streaked across the sky. Feeling hopeful, Zim closed his eyes and made a wish. "If you an even hear me, or accept a wish from me, I wish that Tak would come back." Tears fell from his eyes, and he fell to his knees and cried. He heard a spaceship land in front of him. Someone stepped out and hugged him. "Tak...?" He whispered. "Of course it's me, Zim!" she said. Her tone was angry, but there was a hint of happiness in it. Zim didn't know what to do. He had wanted Tak to come back, but he'd never thought that she actually would. He felt so happy around her. He put a hand on the back of her head, pulled her towards him, and kissed her. At first, she looked surprised. Then, she started kissing back. Zim had finally confirmed what he was feeling. Ever since she came to Earth, he knew that he'd found his true love, but he never had the right words to accept it. He felt as if they were glowing together, making a new constellation. Category:Stories Category:Invader Scipy's pages Category:Invader Scipy's Stories